Will you be my first?
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: This is an AU like all of mine. Scott has been attacking Stiles so Derek decides to watch his house for protection. But what happens when he falls asleep and Stiles notices he's there.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey guys i just wanna let you know this week has been crazy and next week probly will to. So i probly wont get much writing or updating done. But i havent forgot about my stories. i will write and update as soon as i can. **

**- I am going to give you guys a choice. Do you want one more chapter? Where maybe Scott explains himself and more derek and stiles action. Or is it good you dont want anymore?  
**

Due to recent attacks from Scott, Derek decided to watch Stiles' house. But he got very tired around 11 pm. He crawled in his back seat and passed out.

Stiles woke at 7 on Saturday morning and looked out his window to see Derek's car. Stiles goes to the bathroom, he showers and brushes his teeth. He goes down stairs knowing his dad still isn't home from the hunting trip.

He goes outside to Derek's car and quietly slips inside. He crawls to the back and runs a hand under Derek's shirt.

Derek smells Stiles and he smiles as Stiles kisses him in his dream. Then he wakes up to a hand on his abs. He looks at Stiles.

Stiles looks back at him, then he climbs the rest of the way into the back seat and lies on Derek. He gets between Derek's legs, pushing his crotch more into Derek's.

Derek groans at the contact and wraps his legs around Stiles' waist. Then he says, "Stiles why are you doing this to me?"

Stiles slides Derek's shirt up and off, "Doing what Derek?" Stiles kisses on Derek's neck.

Derek shivers at the feeling, "Making me want you."

Stiles grins and bites down gently on Derek's neck. Derek gasps at that. Stiles slowly starts rubbing his crotch into Derek's. "Because I want you too."

Derek moans quietly as Stiles continues to rub their crotches together. Derek places a hand in Stiles' hair as he kisses him and another just inside the waist band of his jeans.

Stiles moans against Derek's mouth as he feels himself and Derek start to harden. Stiles pulls out of the kiss. "Make love to me Derek. I want you to be my first."

Derek smiles bright, "Are you sure Stiles?"

Stiles nods, "Yes I am. I love you, and I want my first time to be with someone I love."

Derek's smile gets bigger, "I love you to Stiles. Okay I'll make love to you."

Derek kisses Stiles sweetly. "In the glove box is a bottle of lube and some condoms. Get them for me."

Stiles smiles and moves off Derek to stretch up front and get the small bottle of lube and a condom. He hands them to Derek and sits back.

Stiles watches as Derek undoes his pants and slides them down with his boxers. Stiles' eyes widen at Derek's size. "Wow Derek, you're a, your pretty big."

Derek chuckles and looks at Stiles, "We can stop, if you changed your mind." Derek says seriously

Stiles looks up from Derek's cock and smiles, "No I haven't changed my mind. I was just thinking of how bad that's going to hurt."

Derek pulls Stiles in for a kiss. He kisses him soft and loving. "I will try to make it hurt as less as I can. But it will still hurt some, I'm sorry."

Stiles smiles, "It's okay Derek and thank you."

Derek smiles and opens the condom. He slowly starts to roll it on his hard cock. When he gets it on all the way he squirts some lube on it and is about to start stroking when Stiles says, "Can I do it?"

Derek smiles, "Yeah go ahead."

Stiles grips Derek's cock lightly and starts stroking him slowly. Derek moans quietly at the hand that isn't his own. Stiles smiles at making Derek moan.

Stiles stops after a moment and Derek opens his eyes without realizing he closed them. Stiles is smiling at him. "Want me to lay down?" Stiles asks

"Yeah I'll take your pants and boxers off, you take off your shirt." Stiles nods and pulls his shirt over his head. Derek moves so Stiles can lay down. Stiles lays down and his face is right next to Derek's big cock. Stiles leans over and starts sucking on the tip.

Derek gasps and starts moaning quietly, "Oh Stiles." Stiles smiles and pulls off of it.

"You like that?" Stiles' mouth glistens from the lube on it. Derek moans quietly.

"Yeah I did." Derek moves down and undoes Stiles' pants, he pulls them off and lets them fall to the floor. He looks at Stiles, "You still sure you wanna do this?"

Stiles smiles big, "Yes I am Derek. Thank you."

"For what?" Derek squirts some of the lube onto his fingers and rubs it to warm it up.

"For asking multiple times, for making sure I'm sure the whole way." Stiles says with a smile

Derek smiles, "I don't want to push. If you decide at any point you wanna stop, say it and I will."

Stiles nods, "I will I promise."

Derek smiles, "This might be a little cold." Derek pushes his index finger into Stiles' ass. Stiles gasps at the coolness of the lube and odd feeling off a finger in him. "Relax Stiles."

Stiles takes a deep breath and slowly relaxes. Once Derek feels him relax he starts moving his finger in and out. After a minute of this he adds another finger. He curls them looking for that spot. "Oh Derek." Found it.

Derek smiles and adds a third finger. He starts pulling them out and thrusting them back in, occasionally hitting the prostate. Stiles is moaning Derek's and god's name the whole time.

"Derek I'm going to cum." Stiles says breathily. Derek keeps thrusting his fingers in. He also leans down and takes the tip of Stiles' cock into his mouth and starts sucking. Stiles moans loudly. "Der-" was the only thing Stiles said before cumming in Derek's mouth.

Derek moans and swallows it all he sucks the tip again before dipping his tongue in the slit. Stiles moans at that. "You want a taste?" Derek asks

Stiles looks at him with a blissful expression on his face. "Yeah." Derek pulls his fingers out of Stiles. Stiles whines at the loss, Derek gets between his legs. He leans forward and kisses him, sharing the taste.

Stiles licks around Derek's mouth, rubs his tongue against Derek's, he moans when he feels Derek's tip at his hole. Derek pushes in slowly and Stiles keeps kissing him not feeling much.

As Derek continues to push in Stiles starts feeling a burn and it hurts. He whines into Derek's mouth. "I know Stiles. I'm sorry."

Stiles bites his lip as Derek finishes pushing in. After a minute or two Stiles says, "You can move now."

Derek starts moving slowly. Pulling out a little and pushing back in. Stiles looks pained. Derek reaches up and strokes his eyelids. Stiles' eyes flutter open and he smiles at Derek. "You can move more Derek."

Derek nods and starts pulling out further and pushing back in. He leans down and kisses Stiles softly. Stiles returns the kiss as Derek thrusts in hitting his prostate.

Stiles moans and Derek takes that opportunity to slip his tongue into Stiles' mouth. Stiles rubs his tongue against Derek's. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck.

Derek starts thrusting in faster, Stiles' back is arcing with pleasure. "Derek I'm going to cum."

Derek thrusts in hitting Stiles' prostate and Stiles cums painting both their chests. "Derek!" he screams as he cums.

Derek's eyes turn blue at hearing his name being screamed by Stiles. "Mine" He growls and starts thrusting in harder.

Stiles moans and opens his eyes to see Derek wolfing out, he reaches a hand up and strokes his cheek. "Derek I'm yours claim me."

Derek growls happily and bites into Stiles' shoulder as he thrusts in deep and cums, filling the condom.

Stiles yelps when Derek bites him. "Ow that kinda hurt Derek."

Derek pulls his mouth away from Stiles' shoulder, he licks the blood from his lips and licks up the blood around the bite. "Sorry Stiles."

Stiles smiles slightly, "It's okay. I'm yours now. I can't believe it."

Derek smiles, "I can't believe it either. I have wanted you for so long."

Stiles smiles and pulls Derek's head down and connects their lips. He kisses him softly. They kiss till breath is a must. "Why didn't you say anything?" Stiles asks.

Derek smiles, "I couldn't very well tell the sheriffs underage son that I am in love with him, and that he's my mate. Now could I?"

Stiles grins, "Yes you could have. The sheriff's son would have been ecstatic." Stiles leans up and kisses Derek again.

Derek kisses him back. "Let's go inside and clean up."

"Yeah I'm all sticky. But that would mean moving. I don't want to ever move." Stiles says with a grin

Derek laughs, "I'm sure we can revisit this position and many others. But for now let's go have a shower."

"Ohhh others, only if you promise we will."

Derek raises a brow, "You think I would claim you only once? You must be crazy. Once you have a taste of something good you always want more." Derek leans down and kisses Stiles.

Stiles smiles bright and kisses back. "Mmm if I was ice cream. What flavor would I be?"

Derek raises a brow, "Strawberry. Because it's the most delicious, and you are most delicious." Stiles blushes, "And your both pink." Derek adds with a chuckle.

Stiles slaps Derek's shoulder lightly, "Stop it. Let's go shower."

Derek kisses him on the nose and then pulls out of him. Stiles whines at the loss. "I will be back in you soon."

Stiles smiles, "Good because I feel empty."

Derek grins and pulls off the condom tying it. He pulls on his boxers and pants. Stiles pulls on his boxers and shorts and Derek's shirt. Derek growls, "So hot."

Stiles raises a brow, "You like me wearing your clothes?"

"Yeah I do. Makes you smell like me."

Stiles smiles, "I am going to dump my clothes in a pile and you can roll around in them."

Derek rolls his eyes, "Doesn't work like that."

Stiles grins, "After you big bad wolf."

At that moment Derek notices Stiles' shirt is red. He picks it up, "You did this on purpose."

"Did what?" Stiles says moving his nose from the collar of Derek's shirt.

"Wore a red shirt and called me the big bad wolf."

Stiles laughs, "No actually I didn't."

Derek grins, "Well this big bad wolf will be eating little red riding hood later."

Stiles eyes widen, "Ea-eating me?"

Derek laughs, "Yes eating you, if you let me of course." Derek moves to the front seat.

Stiles follows him, "Will it hurt?"

Derek raises a brow, "No."

Stiles opens the car door. "Then yeah you can." Derek opens his door and they get out.

"Come on, by the way I might be a little jealous."

Stiles looks at Derek, "Jealous of what?"

Derek shrugs, "I can be possessive and jealous sometimes."

Stiles smiles, "Talk to me when you feel jealous and we can talk about it. Even if for some crazy reason you get jealous for no absolute reason, tell me and I will ease your jealously."

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles as they get to the porch. "What about my possessiveness?"

"Hmmm Well I guess I could punish you if you get to possessive." Stiles grins

Derek raises a brow, "How could you punish me?"

"I don't know I could think of ways. No sex for that night or a couple nights, other things."

Derek grins, "My mate."

Stiles laughs, "Yes I am." Stiles opens the door and pulls Derek upstairs. They get in the shower separately.

Stiles gets in first and Derek lays on his bed.

Stiles gets out a few minutes later. He walks into the room to see Derek asleep on his bed. He smiles and shakes Derek's arm gently. "Derek wake up we can sleep after u shower."

Derek smiles, "Did you figure out why Scott has been attacking you?"

"No I didn't. It's not the full moon."

Derek grins, "He's mad at me and you."

"I didn't do anything. What did you do?"

"I said I was going to tell you about being my mate and claim you. He got very upset."

"Oh but then why is he attacking me and not you? Never mind talk about it later." Stiles rolls his eyes. "Get your butt in the shower. Then come cuddle."

Derek shakes his head, "Already trying to ruin my bad boy rep." He gets off the bed.

Stiles chuckles "No one has to know the all mighty alpha likes to cuddle with his mate."

Derek walks in the bathroom, "Okay mate we will cuddle." He strips and steps in the shower.

Stiles grabs some clean boxers and track pants. He sits them on the sink in bathroom. Then he goes back to his room and lies down.

Derek comes out of the bathroom and Stiles is asleep. He crawls under the blanket and pulls Stiles close he whispers in his ear, "I love cuddling." Then he kisses his neck softly. Derek closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys and Gals, I am sorry about the extreme lack of updates. I have been busy, i have good and bad news.

Good news is am feeling the want to write again, i can feel the idea faucet in brain slowly dripping :p

I have started writing a little on my iphone.

Bad news is my computer died, its in the computer grave yard. My dad being awesome was able to save my hard drive so my stories and everything are safe. However he put into this other laptop, and said laptop has a screwed up keyword. I cant type using it, so when i start writing again it is going to take forever!

I have gotten the awesome reviews begging me to continue and i promise i will continue. I have also gotten the favorites and follows. I want to thank all of you for reading and a bigger thanks to those who reviewed. Those reviews made me smile.

I will try to get something up soon :)

Luv my readers


End file.
